Diferentes El de Ella
by Kate.Vulturi.Twilight.Love
Summary: El amor traspasara tiempo, barreas, dificultades y demas. Pero no todo siempre es color de roza, en mi caso. No podre hacer nada para poder estar con la persona amada, ella no me amaba, me adia. Por el simple motivo de Ser un Vulturi.


_**Diferentes**_

_**El de Ella**_

Recordaba sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su voz; una hermosa sinfonía para mi oídos, mi musa, mi todo.

Estábamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Especies casi iguales pero con entornos diferentes.

Mi entorno, un sanguinario, frio, cínico entorno. Y el de ella, hermoso, cálido, amigable entorno.

Acostumbrado a mí mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, no sabía cómo podría soportar lo que se avecinaba

Tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, sabía que jamás podría mirarla con otros ojos a la vista de los demás. Pero por dentro, gritaba su nombre, gritaba por un amor no correspondido.

Nadie debía de saber lo que ciento por ella. Yo un monstruo sin alma y sin compasión y ella un ángel amigable.

Éramos tan diferentes, ella era un ángel y yo un monstruo que la deseaba y amaba.

Me enfurecía saber que ese sucio perro podría tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, amarla sin que nadie lo mirase en menos por donde venia.

Pero no, eso no me importaba,, no importaba el que dirán de los demás, ni el entorno, nada de eso importaba. Lo que realmente me enfurecía y entristecía a la vez. Es saber que ese hermoso ángel de cabellos cobrizos y mirada chocolate, estaba enamorada de un sucio perro. Dos almas diferentes predestinadas a estar juntas. Como desearía poder ser yo a quien correspondiese los sentimientos. Lo que daría para que ella me mirase con amor, no con repulsión o miedo.

Lo que daría por cambiar mi vida, mi entorno para estar a su lado. Pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría, ella no sabía de mi existencia, pero si sabía de mi clan. El frio, manipulador y poderoso Clan Vulturi.

Ella una Cullen y yo un Vulturi. Estábamos predestinados a no conocernos, ni mirarnos. Por el simple motivo de que ella me temía, como todos. Antes amaba eso, amaba que me temieran que no se acercasen a nosotros por miedo. Pero ahora, ello me avergonzaba.

No sabía que es lo que aria. Han pasado 50 años dedo la última vez que la vi en ese prado repleto de vampiros, Vampiros que la defenderían y Vampiros que deseaban matarla. Me avergonzaba admitir que yo era uno de los Vampiros que deseaban matarla, pero cuando la vi, cuando vi ese hermosos cabello, ese hermoso rostro y por sobre todo esos hermosos ojos me enamore loca y profunda y eternamente de ella

Ahora, dentro de 10 minutos la volvería a ver, volvería a ver a esa hermosa niña, ahora adolecente eterna, que me robo el corazón.

— Alec, Aro nos espera —Susurro Jane levantándose de la cama en la que los dos estábamos recostados leyendo un libro, donde yo fingía leer un libro para poder pensar en mi Hermosa Reneesme, como me gustaría que fuera mía. Pero esto era la realidad, ella no era mía y jamás lo seria.

—Vamos —Me levante rápidamente, volviendo a mostrar mi mascara de frialdad, mi verdadera personalidad. Era hora de olvidarme de esa Hermosa hibrida. No éramos del mismo mundo.

Maldito amor/Obsesión que sentía por ella. Era hora de acabar con mis escasas esperanzas sin futuro

Caminando asía la puerta, me prometí a mi mismo a guardarme mis sentimientos, no la miraría. No quería ver a una adolecente, madura, cambiada. Quería quedarme con la imagen de esa inocente niña de ojos color chocolate. No quería a una adolecente.

Abriendo la puerta, caminando por los extensos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, me dije a mi mismo que era hora de la verdad. De volver a mi verdadera Vida y no una vida que me gustaría tener y jamás obtendré. Era hora de decir Adiós a mis absurdos sentimientos.

((Está ambientado en una visita de los Cullen a Volterra, para confirmar el detenimiento del crecimiento de Reneesme.))

Bueno traje este pequeño One-Shot. Se me ocurrió de la nada, aun q tenía la idea en mente y solamente me senté a escribir.

He leído muchas historias sobre Alec/Reneeme, pero sinceramente ninguna se acercaba a la personalidad de Alec, para con los demás. Quise escribir este peqeño One-Shot, de lo que pensaba Alec de Reneesme. Me encanta esta pareja pero por desgracia son pocos los Fic realmente bueno de ellos

Puede que traiga la versión de Reneeme. Pero depende de si recibo o no Rew.

Próximamente subiré un fic sobre: Bella una nerd atormentada por sus compañeros por ser la hija modelo y tener buenas calificaciones, cansada de los abusos. Un día llegara un Chico que cambiara todo ello, pero el problema, el es un chico malo enamorado de ella, pero Bella lo rechaza por su baja autoestima

Besos, Cuídense.


End file.
